


Morning drools

by pvrified_healing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrified_healing/pseuds/pvrified_healing
Summary: Morning fluff with your favorite McHanzo.





	Morning drools

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @lyoreee for the support, go check her Tumblr if you'd like to!  
> English is not my first langue, so: sorry for any mistakes.  
> I have never done this before but here we go, enjoy. :D

The sun glistened through the curtains, shining brightly on the grey/black haired man's face as he tried to ignore the soft snores coming from the comfortable spot of his naked chest. His own breathing grew quicker as he failed to ignore the current nuisance, which happened to be his very own boyfriend. 

 

"Hmm.. Cowboy, would you be so considerate to let me sleep a little bit longer?", muttered Hanzo Shimada, an annoyed grunt was his response. "Jesse, I believe- Stop it!", the archer whined softly as his beloved stupid cowboy,as he often liked to call him, began to drool in his sleep and onto the archer's chest. 

 

The smaller one tried turning himself slowly over to the left side and lifted his boyfriend carefully on his pillow. Hanzo proceeded to stand up carefully not to wake Jesse.

 

He tip toed across the hall into the bathroom, "Jesse McCree you are a fool.. my beloved fool." The archer sighed and cleaned the spot on his chest and yawned lightly. One side glance told him it currently was 07:35. "There is still a bit of time to rest before my morning routine.", he muttered to himself. 

Hanzo proceeded to walk lightly back into his room only to be greeted by a sleepy Cowboy. 

 

"Mornin', Hani Pie", Jesse McCree said with a raspy morning voice, as he laid flat on his back, face turned to his beloved boyfriend and stretching out to him. "Mmm, why did yer leave me, y'know I cannot sleep without yer!". The older Shimada stood in the doorframe and looks at his cowboy daringly. "You dare to say such a thing to me, yet you know I cannot sleep when you drool on my chest and you do know that!", answered Hanzo soft but stern. 

 

"Hmh, sorry darlin' it's just yer so damn comfortable for a change 'n I cannot help m'self whilst sleepin' on yer.", said the brunette sleepily whilst stretching, cracking a few joints and his back. "Now c'mere before I drag yer into the bed with me!", he joked. 

 

The archer complied and crawled back into the bed with care. "Do know that I love you, my stupid, drooling cowman.", a statement filled with love and care came from the grey-black haired man. 

 

"Aw, don't be so hard on me.. I love yer too, Hani Pie. Yer my sugar tuh tha tea. Nah wait, I can do better.. Yer my sweet Sake to tha whiskey, darlin'!", the younger one said whilst scratching his beard and grinning at Hanzo.

 

This earned a snort. "You are always quick to say such things just to get out of a situation, don't you?", said the Japanese man as he proceeded to lay down and faced his cowboy. 

"I know yer damn well like the petnames, honey.", teased the man opposite of him as he proceeded to hug Jesse by his waist, who in return turned them that the older man laid on his cowboy's chest. "Now it's yer time tuh rest, sugar! I bet yer weren't able tuh sleep next such a nuisance like me!", chuckled McCree. 

 

"Indeed you are right. I could not sleep next to a nuisance like you, Deadeye! But if you are willing to let me rest now I might be even able to fall asleep!", a small chuckle escaped the archer's lips and Jesse joined him. "Gosh darn yer, Han..", he proceeded to dive in for a passionate kiss which ended with a lip smack. "I love yer.", which earned a sleepily response as his archer was almost asleep. "Sleep well, Hani Pie!", the taller one lovingly said and kissed his boyfriends forehead. 

"Arigato, my Koibito.", muttered Hanzo sleepily back as he drifted into the dreamland with his beloved cowboy beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Koibito"- lover  
> "Arigato"- thanks


End file.
